Love Between Friends
by Angel Starlight1
Summary: Alternate Reality fiction telling how Serena and Darien end up together. Based upon the real experiences of the author
1. Love Between Friends- Chapter 1

Title: Love Between Friends   
Part: Chapter 1  
Rating: G  
Author: Angel Starlight  
E-Mail: acj116@psu.edu  
  
Started on: 5/18/2001 (also posted on ASMR)  
  
Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I want to say, first off, that this is  
not going to be based off the anime timeline at all. It's an  
alternate reality fiction, pretty much based off my own  
experiences. The inners are 18 and in their first year of college.  
Darien is 22 and a senior, but he is not gradutating for another year.  
Amara and Michelle are both sophomores. I know I'm changing  
this a lot, but like I said, this is an alternate reality fic. What's  
changed is changed because it had to be to fit the story line.  
The story was originally posted on ASMR about a year ago and is still  
unfinished. Critiques are welcome! This is a gift, so please, be honest!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me; they  
belong to Naoko Takeuchi, as if you didn't know that already though!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Serena Tsukino's third full week of attending Azabu University.  
She was a bright and cheerful 18 year old, yet she still had not made  
many friends. She knew the girls that lived across the hall from  
her, their names were Amara and Michelle, but those were the only people  
she had met. They had been nice enough to ask her to go to some  
arrival weekend activities, like karaoke, so that she could give her roommate  
space to move into. They spent the entire night talking! Serena found  
out that the reason Amara and Michelle knew so many people was because  
they were both sophomores spending their second year in the dorms.   
Since they were the only two people that Serena really knew on  
campus, where else would she go once class was over for the day but to   
Amara and Michelle's room?  
  
"Hey, Michelle! I just came to see what you guys  
were up to tonight. My roommate is gone for the weekend, so I was  
hoping you both wouldn't mind too much if I hung out with you for a while."  
"Serena! You should know by now that you're always welcome here!  
I mean, come on, girl, we are friends! But I don't know how much fun  
I'll be to hang out with tonight. Amara's gone home for the weekend, and  
I haven't decided what I'm doing yet. I was just online talking to some  
friends when you knocked."  
"Well....I do have a new movie that maybe we could watch? It's a  
fairly new American movie, at least out here it's new...I think it's  
called Happy Gilmore. It's supposed to be hilarious! Know any cute  
guys that might be interested in watching with us? "  
"Cute guys!? Well, I guess it would have to depend on  
your opinion of cute, Sere! I was just talking to my friend Darien  
online...he's a senior. And...OOH! He was looking for something to  
do...I like this idea...this could be perfect!"   
"What could be perfect, Michelle?"  
"Oh, it's nothing, Serena. Don't worry about it, just a passing  
idea. Let me see what Darien is up to tonight."  
  
Michelle182: Hey Darien, what are you up to tonight?  
TuxBoy353: Nothing much, I was just about to head to the HUB   
to play some games for a little while. How  
about you?  
Michelle182:Well, would you be up for watching a movie later?  
Serena and I are going to watch Happy Gilmore.  
TuxBoy353: Serena?  
Michelle182:Yeah, she's a freshman. She lives across the hall  
from us.  
TuxBoy353: A freshman, huh? Well, OK. I do love Adam Sandler.   
What do you say we get together around 11  
tonight?  
Michelle182:OK. Serena and I have had dinner yet, so we'll eat  
and probably go shopping downtown for a while.   
IM me when you get back from games?   
TuxBoy353: OK..see you then!  
Michelle182:see ya!  
  
"OK, Serena, Darien wants to come over later and watch the movie  
with us, but not until 11 or so. What do you think about going downtown  
for a while and then grabbing some dinner at Louie's later?"  
"Sounds good, Michelle! I've wanted to check out that store…what's  
it called? Wildcard? So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
And so Serena and Michelle took off for the downtown area located just  
off the campus. For three hours they went from store to store, having  
a blast looking through each of them. Neither Serena nor Michelle had  
intended on buying anything, but eventually Serena succumbed to the  
urge. When she and Michelle went into Wildcard, Serena had seen 2  
adorable kitten posters that she just had to have. The posters reminded  
her of Luna, her cat at home. Thinking about Luna made Serena start  
thinking about her home, until Michelle's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Serena, it's 9 already! What do you say we head to Louie's  
now?"  
  
Serena agreed and the two headed off to the commons with Sere's new  
purchases in hand. They grabbed some subs and nachos and went up to  
Michelle's room to talk and eat before Darien arrived. Before they   
knew it, it was 10:30 and Darien would be over soon. Sure enough, when  
Michelle went to her computer, Darien had messaged her.   
  
TuxBoy353: Michelle, you there?  
Michelle182:yeah, I'm here, Darien.  
TuxBoy353: I'm going to get cleaned up a little bit. I'll meet   
you downstairs in 20 minutes, OK?  
Michelle182: OK!  
  
"Sere, Darien's going to be here in 20 minutes for the movie."  
"OK, Michelle! I'm going to search through my stuff for the movie.  
It shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm getting kind of tired too, I think  
I'm going to get ready for bed too, kay?"  
"Kay, Serena! Just knock and come on in when you're done."   
  
  
**Hmmm...I wonder if this guy really is cute...I should find those  
cute velour crescent moon pajamas...they've got to be here somewhere!  
And where did I put that movie again? I just saw it!!**  
  
  
  
"So, where is this girl you said is bringing the movie, Michelle?  
Ya know, it is almost 11 at night. Some of us do need sleep eventually."  
"Oh, cool your jets, Darien, she should be here..."  
"...right now! Come on in! Serena Tsukino, I'd  
like you to meet Darien Shields."  
"Hi, Darien, it's nice to meet you!"  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Serena. Love the crescent  
moon pajamas, nice and…umm..revealing there. Do you always dress like  
this for strangers?  
"Do you have a problem with this, Darien? I happen to think that  
they're cute and comfortable. If you don't like it, you'll just have  
to deal."  
"I never said I didn't like them, Serena…" Darien trailed off with  
a grin.  
"Arrgh! Darien, get a…."  
"OK, you two! Break it up!" interrupted Michelle, as she tried to  
calm them down.   
"OK, Michelle…let's get on with it."  
"Oh, yes, right...the movie...here you go, Michelle," said Serena.  
  
They all finally sat down and started watching the movie. About an  
hour into it, however, Darien started flinging a huge rubber band at  
Michelle! In trying to defend Michelle, Serena ended up spending the  
rest of the movie wrestling the rubber band away from Darien...and  
getting hit with the band many times in the process! Serena and   
Michelle both ended up with many bruises from those rubber bands!  
And, of course, as soon as she finally wrestled the rubber band away  
from Darien, it was nearly 3 am and time for Darien to leave for  
the night.  
"Goodnight, Darien. Tonight was a lot of fun!"  
"Yes it was, Serena! I hope I get to talk to you again soon."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sere...wait a sec. I just have a quick teensy tiny lil  
question for you. You and Darien tonight...you two were so flirting!  
You wouldn't be interested in him, by any chance, would you?"  
"Umm...well...I did just meet him...and he can be so frustrating!"  
" I was talking to Amara online while you guys were wrestling.  
And thank you, by the way, for helping me out with that whole rubber  
band thing. But anyways, Amara and I both agreed...we have to ask  
you... would you rate Darien 1-10 on looks and personality?!"  
"Do I have to do this, Michelle? It doesn't seem right...I don't   
know him very well!"  
"That's the point, Serena! First impressions mean everything!  
So spill, girl!"  
"Hmmm...well...I think I would have to say he would rate either  
an 8 or 9 on both looks and personality."  
" So you WOULD be interested," Michelle stated, noting Serena's   
blush.  
"Well, yes, I guess I would, but even so what does it matter?   
Why would a guy like him, especially a senior, ever be interested in  
me, Shy Little Freshman Serena?"  
"Well," said Michelle, "that's the thing about college. You never  
know what will happen next." 


	2. Love Between Friends- Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
  
(Setting: It's been about a month and a half since Darien and Serena first met. They have talked online, but haven't really seen each other since their meeting. Right now, Serena's talking to her roommate, Molly.)  
  
"Hey Molly! Can I just tell you how happy I am that I am finally out of that calc class!? I thought it would never end!"  
  
"From your stories, Serena, I'm glad I'm not taking it yet! I hate to just leave ya, but I have to get to class. See ya!"  
  
As Molly leaves the room, Serena walks over to her computer and sees that her friend, Seiya, had instant messaged her while she was at class. During high school, Ami had tutored Serena a lot in math and computers. So much so that Serena had even started to like computers! She especially loved the internet. It was just one more way for her to keep in constant contact with her friends!  
  
MoonPrncess: Hey Seiya  
  
Seiya630: Hey there  
  
MoonPrncess: How are you?  
  
Seiya630: Ok, yourself?  
  
MoonPrncess: Ok, I guess...  
  
Seiya630: You guess? What's wrong, Sere? And don't try to tell me it's nothing  
  
MoonPrncess: Just feeling a little bit guilty about telling this guy I went on a blind date  
  
with, Melvin, that I'm not interested.  
  
Seiya630: Why would you feel guilty? It's not a crime to not be interested in someone  
  
MoonPrncess: No, I guess it isn't...I just have too many things to deal with right  
  
now...with school, family, music, you...  
  
Seiya630: me?  
  
MoonPrncess: It just feels like we've been growing apart since I've gotten to college.  
  
We barely talk anymore, and when we do we always seem to end up  
  
fighting...  
  
MoonPrncess: Just forget I said anything...  
  
Seiya630: Serena, I can't just forget you said something. I do think you may be  
  
overreacting, though.  
  
MoonPrncess: Am I imagining a lack of conversations?  
  
Seiya630: No, but you're imagining the reasons for a lack of conversations.  
  
MoonPrncess: I'm sorry, Seiya, it's just that no matter what I say or do, it seems like I  
  
end up somehow making you mad at me...  
  
Seiya630: First, I'm not mad at you. I haven't been mad at you. I'm not upset, nor have  
  
I been upset. As for not talking Sere, we're not used to being able to talk to  
  
each other every single day.  
  
MoonPrncess: I know, but...  
  
Seiya630: OK, yeah, in high school we'd always talk when we saw each other, but we'd  
  
never see each other online all the time, so there was always stuff to talk  
  
about.  
  
Seiya630: You know what else though, Sere? You don't need me as much anymore.  
  
You don't have the problems that you needed me to help you sort out. And at  
  
any rate, It just feels, hell, I dunno. I honestly don't. I guess I'm just a dull guy  
  
and I don't feel that constant conversation is a necessity.  
  
Seiya630: I'm sorry...I'm not trying to distance myself. Sometimes things just happen.  
  
MoonPrncess: I know, Seiya. I just wish that things could go back to the way they were  
  
before, when we used to have just silly conversations. When we could  
  
talk forever about anything and everything. I miss how our friendship  
  
used to be. I miss you, and the last thing I want to do is fight with you.  
  
Seiya630: I know, Serena, but we'll find our way back together,  
  
MoonPrncess: Yeah...  
  
Seiya630: Serena, sorry, but I have to get to class. Bye  
  
MoonPrncess: OK...see ya...  
  
"Wonderful, this is just great," sighed Serena.  
  
"On top of this feeling bad about Melvin, now Seiya and I are fighting again. Such a great day this has been. Next, just watch, I'll have failed that calc quiz we took today!"  
  
  
  
Molly walks in the room to get her books before her next class.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Molly, can you tell me why all majors have to take this silly calc class?! It's ridiculous!"  
  
laughing "Serena...you're worrying too much! I'm sure everything will be fine! Just give it some time to work itself out. I gotta head out again. I need someone to proofread this paper before I hand it in. See ya!"  
  
'Hmm, maybe Molly's right. Maybe I just need to give it some time...I don't know how I always seem to start these fights with Seiya. I really don't' mean to at all. I just wish I knew what was going on...we used to be so close.'  
  
"Hmm", Serena thought out loud, "maybe Darien's online. He knows that I've been upset lately, he just doesn't know why I've been so upset. Maybe it's time I opened up to him a lil bit..."  
  
  
  
sound of a door opening on instant messenger  
  
  
  
"And there he is now...perfect timing, as always!"  
  
  
  
MoonPrncess: Hiya!  
  
TuxBoy353: Hey there!  
  
MoonPrncess: How are you?  
  
TuxBoy353: Hmm...okay  
  
TuxBoy353: I need a massage  
  
MoonPrncess: LOL! I wish I could help ya there, but I'm no good at massages.  
  
MoonPrncess: Hmm...you're right, you're probably not, Meatball Head.  
  
MoonPrncess: Watch it, Darien. I've had a bad enough day already. I don't need you  
  
adding to it.  
  
TuxBoy353: Sorry, Serena. I just couldn't help it. You make it so easy to tease you!  
  
MoonPrncess: Darien, I'm serious...not today. Please?  
  
TuxBoy353: OK Serena...I promise I won't tease you. So in lieu of the teasing, what are  
  
you up to?  
  
MoonPrncess: Oh, not very much. Just worrying about calc, as well as my friend  
  
Seiya, and talking to you.  
  
TuxBoy353: Seiya?  
  
MoonPrncess: Yeah. I met him online a few years ago, when Ami was first helping me  
  
learn about computers and math. We've been best friends ever  
  
since, although you wouldn't know it now.  
  
TuxBoy353: What's wrong, Sere?  
  
MoonPrncess: Nothing, Darien, really. I can handle it.  
  
TuxBoy353: Serena, don't give me that. I can tell something's wrong. And you know it  
  
will make you feel better if you talk about it with someone.  
  
MoonPrncess: Don't worry about me, Darien, really, it's nothing. Seiya and I just seem  
  
to be fighting more now that we ever have. It's really weird!  
  
TuxBoy353: Why are you guys fighting so much?  
  
MoonPrncess: That's the weird part. I don't really know! We'll be talking, I guess fairly  
  
normally, but about every two weeks we start a fight somehow. I'm sure  
  
I'm not helping anything...seems like I always start the fighting  
  
without meaning to...  
  
MoonPrncess: I just hope that everything goes back to normal soon. I do love him...he's  
  
my best friend! I can't imagine not having him there to talk to anymore!  
  
TuxBoy353: Sere, I'm sure everything will work out. It sounds like this guy is really  
  
special to you...  
  
MoonPrncess: Yes, he is, very much so. He's always been there for me when I needed  
  
him the most. I've tried to do the same for him, but I don't think I do  
  
quite as well with it as he does.  
  
TuxBoy353: I don't know about that, Serena. I think you may be better at helping  
  
people than you think.  
  
MoonPrncess: Maybe..I dunno. It just doesn't feel like I'm helping people when I try...  
  
TuxBoy353: Sere, you can't necessarily fix everything for everyone! Do you have any  
  
idea how much just having someone that will listen can help?  
  
MoonPrncess: I know I can't solve everything. Come on, I can't even figure out why  
  
Seiya and I keep snapping at each other!  
  
TuxBoy353: Sere...are you okay? This fight seems to have done a lot to you.  
  
MoonPrncess: What do you mean?  
  
TuxBoy353: I don't know. It just seems like you'd date him or something. This isn't the  
  
first night you've been upset and you seem so depressed over it.  
  
MoonPrncess: Date Seiya? Well, Darien, I can't say that no one has ever put that  
  
thought into my head before. And, yes, the thought has flitted across my  
  
mind before, when we first started talking. But now? We're just friends.  
  
TuxBoy353: Are you sure about that?  
  
TuxBoy353: Serena?  
  
MoonPrncess: Yeah, I'm here Darien. You seem to have made me think about this a  
  
little bit more.  
  
TuxBoy353: Sere...you have to figure out what you're feeling.  
  
MoonPrncess: Darien, we're just friends. Really! And ya know what? Even maybe if by  
  
some slim chance I did actually like him, I would never put our  
  
friendship in further danger by saying something to him.  
  
TuxBoy353: Ok, Sere, I believe you. Now you just have to believe that everything will  
  
be okay. And it will, Serena.  
  
MoonPrncess: Thanks, Darien. I know it will all be allright. Somehow Seiya and I will  
  
get back to our normal friendship.  
  
MoonPrncess: EEEKS! I gotta run! I'm going to be late for choir!  
  
TuxBoy353: See ya later, Serena  
  
MoonPrncess: Bye, Darien!  
  
  
  
'Dr. Drafall is going to kill me if I'm late! Oh this is so not a good way to make a first impression! And on top of being late, all these thoughts from Darien! I'm going to be distracted all through choir! Arrgh! Why do guys get to me like this!?!'  
  
* * * 


	3. Love Between Friends- Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Scene starts in the middle of a conversation in the commons between Darien and Serena)  
  
"Yeah, Darien, I know everything with Seiya has been fine for the last month, but we're still not really talking."  
  
"Serena, you've been busy for the past month, what with your almost constant Calculus and Chem tests. Don't stress out about this too much."  
  
"I know, Darien. I'm not, really. It's just hard not to be able to talk to him like I used to. After being such close friends for so long, it's hard to feel like I can't talk to him."  
  
"Serena, you need to find something else to concentrate on."  
  
"I know…OH! That reminds me!! We're throwing a surprise party for my roommate, Molly, next week. You've met her a few times, right?"  
  
Serena was talking so fast that Darien could barely understand what she said! He finally managed to translate what she said, and reply:  
  
"Yeah, I think so..."  
  
"Well, a bunch of us on the floor are going to go to the night club,Players I think it's called. Rei's going to set the party up in our room while we're gone. You're welcome to come with us if you want!"  
  
"What day, Serena?"  
  
"Her birthday's November 14th. She's turning 18, so we thought we should take her out to celebrate!"  
  
"Hmm...the night clubs aren't really my scene, but maybe I could just come over for the party afterwards?"  
  
"Sure, Darien! I'll call you after we get back from Players. I know it's the middle of the week, and it's gonna be a late night. But how many times is she going to turn 18?!"  
  
laughing "Yeah, Meatball Head, any excuse for a party, right?"  
  
"Ooh! You shush, Darien! You know I'm not like that!!"  
  
"But how well do I really know you...or you me for that matter, Meatball Head?"  
  
grumbles"You're starting to get on my nerves. And my name's Serena. S- E-R-E-N-A!"  
  
"Woah...OK, Serena, calm down! I was just teasing you!"  
  
"Ya know, Darien, there is such a thing as teasing someone too much. I gotta get to class, see ya."  
  
'Woah, what was that all about,' thought Darien. 'That outburst came out of nowhere! I wonder if there's anything else going on with her...'  
  
* * *  
  
Serena's POV-during her calculus class  
  
  
  
'grrr! Why is he always so aggravating?! Just once it would be nice if he could treat me like he does Amara and Michelle. They always seem so comfortable around him. Darien seems to be normal with them. What's so different when he's with me? What did I do to him that makes him put on such a façade with me? Why do we seem to bring out the worst in each other? Can't we just be friends?'  
  
"Argh! I have GOT to stop thinking about him," Serena thought out loud.  
  
"Serena, is there something that you'd like to share with us?"asked Nina Mitrofanova, Serena's calc teacher.  
  
"No, Nina. I'm sorry for interrupting the class."  
  
'As sorry as I may be for interrupting class, I cannot for the life of me pay attention. Why can't I get him out of my head?'  
  
"Serena, would you please tell us your answer for problem #20 on the homework?"  
  
"Serena?"  
  
  
  
Someone next to Serena nudges her from her thoughts  
  
  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Nina. Problem #20? OK..."  
  
"Excuse me, Nina? "Someone piped up from the back of the room. "It's time to go."  
  
'Whew,' thought Serena, 'Saved! I have got to stop daydreaming in this class!'  
  
Serena then left the room, heading back to her dorm for a quick break before she had to run back up to choir. She wasn't nearly as self-concious about music as she had been in junior high and high school. She realized how much she loved singing, and that she was actually fairly good at it! As Serena neared her dorm, she returned to her earlier thoughts.  
  
'I have got to figure this out, and soon. I can't keep daydreaming during Calc! My grade is barely salvageable as it is! Do I like him? I mean, he is one of the few friends I've made since I got here. But does he mean anything more to me than that? Nah, it can't be. I'm  
  
barely over my silly high school crush on Andrew. I'm not going to fall so quickly for anyone again. It hurts too much...'  
  
Serena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she was back in her dorm room already, when Molly walked in. Serena, being the ever expressive person that she is, always had her emotions written across her face. So, when Molly walked in the room, she couldn't help but notice that something was bothering Serena.  
  
"Serena, you OK, girl?"  
  
"Yeah, Molly, I'm fine,", Serena said, even as her mind shouted at her that she wasn't fine at all.  
  
"OK, good. 'Cuz if you don't leave now, you're going to be late to choir!"  
  
"Oh no! I can't be late again! Dr. Drafall will kill me!"  
  
Serena yelled out 'see ya' to Molly as she ran out the door and down the hall. Old habits die hard.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Darien's POV-in his apartment later in the day  
  
'It's been a few hours since Serena left, and I still can't get our meeting out of my head. Why'd she react like that?'  
  
Didn't you hear her, Darien? There's only so much teasing a person  
  
can take!  
  
'I know, but she flipped out so much!! Maybe she got into another fight with Seiya.'  
  
The more important question, Darien, is why are you still thinking  
  
about her? Why do you care so much?  
  
'She's a friend. I'm just a little concerned about her. That's all! Anything else is out of the question!'  
  
Why?  
  
'Because we haven't known each other very long. She's a good friend. I want to keep it that way.'  
  
Allright, I believe you, Darien.  
  
'Enough with the sarcasm. Don't make this into a bigger deal than it is. I don't feel anything more than friendship towards Serena. I really should find her tonight and apologize. I've always had people tell me Michelle that my teasing can get kind of carried away.'  
  
'She should probably going to the dining commons late tonight. I think she has music or something late tonight," Darien thought aloud.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Boy, am I glad that I'm finally done with classes for the day! Don't get me wrong, Molly, I love music, but I'm so tired!"  
  
"Well, I have to eat before I head out to class. Want to head down to Louie's with me for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah!! I'm starved! Just let me check my away messages really quick."  
  
When she got to her computer screen, she saw that Darien, Seiya and Mina had all left messages for her.  
  
'Well, Seiya and Mina are going to have to wait. But what in the world does that aggravating Darien want? Other than to maybe call me Meatball Head some more.'  
  
TuxBoy353: Hmm, guess you're not back yet. I was just wondering  
  
if you wanted to get some food.  
  
MoonPrncess: automatic response: I'm up where I spend half of my  
  
life...yep, the music buildings! Back around 8!  
  
MoonPrncess: Darien? You still there?  
  
TuxBoy353: hey there  
  
MoonPrncess: Molly and I are going to get some food at the commons.  
  
Have you eaten yet?  
  
TuxBoy353: Nope, I was just going to leave now.  
  
MoonPrncess: Meet us there in 5 minutes?  
  
TuxBoy353: OK  
  
MoonPrncess: see ya there!  
  
"Hey, Moll, Darien's coming with us, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena, of course. I just can't stay for too long. I have to meet Jenny soon for class."  
  
"Allright, then, what are we still hanging around here for? Let's go get some food!!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Figures...we get here, and he's not even here yet! His apartment's not THAT far away!" complained Serena.  
  
"Hello," said Darien as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hi, Darien. Come on, let's go get some food! Some of us haven't eaten in ages!!"  
  
"What has it been, Meatball Head? 5 minutes? Maybe 10 minutes since you last ate?"  
  
sigh "Darien, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Serena turned and walked into the dining room.  
  
'Stupid,' Darien thought to himself. 'I'm trying to apologize for teasing her excessively, and I tease her more? What am I doing!?'  
  
The three friends got in line and ordered their food. Serena got a turkey sub and a Pepsi. Darien got a Chicken Cosmo, and Molly was still waiting in line for her cheese steak. While Molly was waiting, Darien and Serena paid for their food and went to sit down. As they sat down, Darien and Serena started talking at the same time:  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Darien..."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"You first, Darien."  
  
"OK. I wanted to apologize for always teasing you so much. I guess I just get carried away. Now what did you want to say?  
  
"Thank you for the apology, Darien. It means a lot. It's funny though. I was actually going to apologize for overreacting earlier."  
  
"It's OK, Serena. I haven't exactly been a nice, at least somewhat non- sarcastic person in a long time."  
  
"Well, you are nice, so don't put yourself down. As for the sarcasm? It seems like you're constantly on the defensive. Why?"  
  
  
  
Her sky blue eyes were searching his midnight blues while she waited for a response.  
  
  
  
'What, or who, could have hurt him so badly? He's a great guy when he lets it show,' thought Serena.  
  
"I don't really want to go into details, but in short? I was very hurt by my now ex-girlfriend. I still think about her, fondly of course, but I still think about her. And besides, it's not like anyone's interested in me."  
  
"What would you say if someone were interested in you, but they just never said anything to you?"  
  
"I would hope they would say something eventually! I mean, it's not like I bite or anything, why wouldn't someone say something?"  
  
'What if they're scared?' thought Serena. She almost said this aloud, but she caught herself just in time. Just then Molly walked up with her cheese steak.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
"N-no," stammered Serena as Molly's presence brought her back to reality.  
  
"Not at all, Molly. Serena and I were just talking," said Darien.  
  
"Oh! Well then, what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, really, Molly. Where are you going tonight anyways?"  
  
"I've just got a late freshman seminar class, Darien, nothing big."  
  
"Ah, yes, seminar classes. Those were such a waste of time!"  
  
"Yep, they still are too!" sigh "Well, Serena, I'm going to head  
  
off to class. You have your ID card to get back in the dorm, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Moll...have fun at class!!"  
  
"Oh, you know I will. Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye, Molly!" chorused Darien and Serena.  
  
  
  
"Well, Darien, I should head back up to my room. I've got a bunch of homework to do for my 9am class tomorrow. I'm glad we got a chance to talk tonight!"  
  
"Me too, Serena. It was fun."  
  
"Now, don't forget about Molly's party next week! I'll let you know all the details when they're ironed out!"  
  
"Allright, Serena, have fun with your work!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Darien, I'm sure I'll just have so much fun," Serena's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Not all of us can get away with not doing anything, like you!"  
  
"I've done my time, Serena, now it's your turn," Darien smiled.  
  
'He really does need to smile like that more often,' Serena thought.'He looks so gorgeous smiling, with his head tilted like that and the hair falling just over his eyes...WOAH! Back up! What are you thinking, Serena!? Enough of that!'  
  
Say something back to him already, Serena!  
  
grumbling "Darien Shields, you are SO aggravating!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Darien replied as his smile turned to a smirk.  
  
"I'm leaving now, Mister Shields. Goodnight!"  
  
"Bye, Serena!"  
  
Serena turns and leaves the dining commons, walking towards her dorm  
  
'Why does he get to me like that?'  
  
'How does she get me to feel like this?' 


	4. Love Between Friends- Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Serena walked back into the lobby of the dining commons. After sliding her ID card to unlock the door, she walked through the adjoining corridor and up the 4 flights of stairs to her dorm room.  
  
Her room was a perfect reflection of her: happy, and surrounded by friends. Lining the shelves on the wall next to her bed were dozens of pictures of her high school and college friends. All over the walls were posters of cats, and figure skaters like Michelle Kwan  
  
and the famous pair of Gordeeva and Grinkov. All over the ceiling of the room were glow in the dark stars, although they didn't glow so well at night because of the street lamp outside the window. On her bed was a quilt that her mother made her, as well as the many stuffed animals that Serena had brought with her from home. On the outside wall of  
  
her room was a window that ran almost the entire length of the wall. In front of this wall was the fridge that the school provided, and on top of it was the TV that Serena had brought with her. Off to the left of the TV in a corner was the one this Serena always left on: her computer. AOL IM was still on, as it had been when she left, telling all her friends that she was out. But when Serena walked into her room, all she could think about was turning on some music and letting her mind go blank for a while. She walked over to her computer, and turned on Winamp so that it would randomly select songs on its own. As she collapsed onto her bed, a familiar melody began to play, and Serena unconsciously began to sing along:  
  
On my own  
  
Pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone I walk with him til morning  
  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
  
and he has found me.  
  
'How many times did I sing this when I was thinking about Andrew in high school,' Serena thought. 'For three years, I was totally in love with one of my good friends, and yet he never felt anything but friendship. Do I really want to even come close to going through that again?'  
  
In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights are misty in the river.  
  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight.  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.  
  
'Get a grip, Serena. Eponine's imagining all of this, remember? It's an illusion that's only alive in her mind, that's IT! Love between her and Marius is just an illusion. An illusion...that's all love is.'  
  
And I know, it's only in my mind.  
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
  
And although I know that he is blind  
  
Still I say, there's a way for us!  
  
You know why love between Eponine and Marius can only ever be an illusion? Because she never told him how she felt! Not until she was dying anyways! At least she admitted her love for him to herself, though. That's more than you can say, Serena.  
  
I love him, but when the night is over  
  
He is gone. The river's just a river.  
  
Without him, the world around me changes  
  
The trees are bare, and everywhere,  
  
The streets are full of strangers.  
  
'There isn't anything that I need to admit! I do not have feelings for Darien. Even if I did, the last time I let myself get carried away in some silly crush, my heart ended up smashed into a million pieces! I am finally over Andrew! I finally found a way to put the pieces of my heart back together, and I don't feel a hollowness inside me anymore! What, praytell, is so wrong about not wanting to risk that on someone who is so obviously out of my league?'  
  
I love him, but everyday I'm learning.  
  
All my life, I've only been pretending.  
  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness  
  
That I have never known!  
  
'And anyways, it's not like Darien would ever notice me like that anyways. Yeah, we're friends, and there have been times where he's been genuinely concerned about m. But, I'd be fooling myself if I ever thought that a senior would be interested in a mere freshman as anything more than a friend.'  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
But only on my own.  
  
'The other difference between me and Eponine?'  
  
There isn't one. You do love Darien.  
  
'That is where you're wrong. Eponine did truly love Marius. I am not "in love" with Darien Shields. I love him as a friend, and nothing more.'  
  
Serena got up from her bed and walked over to her computer. Finally sick of the debating that this self-reflection always seems to start, she decided she was going to go see if Seiya and Mina had instant messaged her again.  
  
Seiya630: having dinner a little late, are we?  
  
MoonPrncess: automatic response: I'm getting dinner down at the  
  
commons, leave a message!  
  
Seiya630 signed off at 8:53pm.  
  
sigh "Well, that's one conversation I don't have to worry about turning confrontational on me. The last thing I need tonight is another fight with him. Now what's up with Mina?"  
  
Vbabe713: Sere! Where are you!?  
  
MoonPrncess: automatic response: I'm getting dinner at the  
  
commons, leave a message!  
  
MoonPrncess: I'm right here, Mina. What's up? Corinne's actually letting you use her  
  
computer?  
  
Vbabe713:: That's what's so awesome! She doesn't have to let me use it anymore! I  
  
finally got my own computer!!!!  
  
MoonPrncess: That's SO cool, Mina!! It'll be so much easier to talk to each other now!!  
  
Vbabe713:: Oh, I know! It's bad enough that we live so far apart now, since I moved  
  
away! At least now we should have more time to talk online! Sooo...what's  
  
up with you!?  
  
MoonPrncess: Not a whole lot. I just got back from having dinner with Darien and  
  
Molly. I told Darien that we're planning a surprise party for Molly, and  
  
he's going to come over after we get back from the club. We  
  
actually got to talk a little tonight, too. I think we're actually starting to  
  
become friends!  
  
Vbabe713:: Wow, that IS an accomplishment! I'm shocked!  
  
MoonPrncess: You're not the only one! He actually apologized for always teasing me  
  
so much. OK, I have to admit that I do overreact on occasion. I  
  
apologized for that too. He does seem like a genuinely nice guy, he just  
  
keeps to himself a lot.  
  
Vbabe713:: Well, I'm glad you guys seems to be getting along better. It's a nice change :)  
  
MoonPrncess: Yeah, it is...Yikes!! Is it 10 already!? I need to get to work on my  
  
homework for my early class. I'll ttyl, Mina!  
  
Vbabe713:: Bye!  
  
MoonPrncess: automatic response: Hell must have frozen over or  
  
something, because I'm actually doing homework!  
  
Serena was so engrossed in what she was writing, that she didn't notice when Molly walked in the room about ten minutes later.  
  
"Sereeena! Earth to Serena!"  
  
"Huh, what? Oh! Hi, Molly!"  
  
"Hi! What are you doin, girl? I called your name like 3 times!  
  
"Oh..nothing, molly, just an essay for my early class tomorrow."  
  
"Ahh....fun stuff!"  
  
"Hardly...."  
  
Serena then turned back to her essay for a few more minutes before turning back to Molly. It was time to put Operation: Birthday Surprise into action.  
  
"Hey Molly? I've been thinking. We should go out for your birthday! I mean, you're turning eighteen! What better reason to celebrate?!"  
  
"I don't know, Serena...I have class at 9 the next morning...," Molly trailed off. She really did want to go out and do something that night, but she also knew that Serena had a tendency to go overboard. The last thing she wanted was Serena making a huge deal out of her birdthay. She'd be perfectly happy just going out with a few friends and then crashing when she got back to the dorm. Knowing Serena, Molly highly doubted she'd be going to sleep as soon as she got back.  
  
"Oh, come on, Molly! You've been to Players before! This time you're actually old enough to be there without having to worry about anyone asking any silly age questions! It'd be sooo much fun!"  
  
"OK, yeah, Players was cool the first time I have to admit," Molly conceded.  
  
They had gone to the club the week before with some other girls from the dorm. Everyone had had a blast, but this guy that Molly had been dancing with wouldn't leave her alone. He kept asking for her full name and her phone number and dorm room and stuff. Molly had been a little freaked out.  
  
"But, Serena, what if that freaky guy is there again?"  
  
"Molly, chances are he won't be. BUT, if he is? We'll all just stick together and keep you away from him, K?"  
  
"Well...I guess it'd be OK," Molly said, knowing full well that if the girls found guys they wanted to dance with, they'd book it quickly.  
  
"I only have on request, Sere. If they start that bikini contest stuff that went on for an hour last week, we leave, k? And if they don't start that again, I'm still not staying past one."  
  
"That's peferct, Molly!"  
  
'Perfect! It's just enough time for everyone here to decorate the dorm room!' Serena thought to herself. "Ohh! I can't wait! Tuesday night is going to be such a blast!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Darien took the elevator up to his floor. The apartment complex was one of the nicest in Tokyo! Darien walked into his apartment, turned on some music, and flopped down on his couch. His apartment was pretty much what you'd expect if you knew Darien. The stark white walls all around, accented with black leather chairs and black furniture. It was impeccably clean, yet somehow impersonal. It looked like one of those apartments for show only, not a home for someone. As Darien flopped onto the couch, a familiar melody  
  
floated to his ears:  
  
"On my own…"  
  
  
  
'How true," Darien thought. 'I look around this place, and it seems like a stranger lives here. Compared to Amara and Michelle's place, it really seems...I don't know..lacking in personality. It's not like I try to be so closed off or anything, but it's hard to make friends.  
  
Yeah, there's Amara and Michelle, but I don't really think Amara likes me much. I don't know…it just seems like they both just kind of put up with me. And yeah, I guess there's Serena now…she's so bright and cheerful. It's no wonder she has so many friends! This party she's throwing for Molly is definitely her creation. As much as I tease her, she is such a good-hearted person…'  
  
Maybe she's just what you need, Darien…  
  
'What?! The last thing I need is a relationship!'  
  
Who said anything about a relationship? You have to learn how to interact with people sometime. Just let Serena in..don't shut her out.  
  
'Maybe…My days are so much nicer after I see her…it's like she has this light inside her that you just can't block out. I've already opened up more with her than I thought I would, and we haven't known each other that long. I know that I don't want her light to disappear  
  
from my life, though…'  
  
The week goes by and Darien and Serena haven't seen each other since that night at the commons. Now it's November 14th. Everyone's classes are out for the day, and Operation: Birthday Surprise is in it's final stages.  
  
"Okay, everyone, we have to make sure everything's all set for later! I'm staying here tonight to set everything up, and I don't want anything to go wrong," said Rei. "So let's start the checklist…Cake?"  
  
"All ready to be picked up," said Susan.  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"Ordered and ready for pickup," Ann replied.  
  
"Balloons?"  
  
"Ready to go in our room," said Amara and Michelle.  
  
"Confetti?"  
  
"It's in my desk drawer for you, Rei."  
  
"Thanks, Serena. Oh! Did you get Molly's keys yet?"  
  
"Not yet…"  
  
interrupting "Serena!!! What are you waiting for!? It's almost time for you all to start getting ready to go out!"  
  
"Chill out, Rei! She left her keys on the corner of her desk. I'll grab them when she goes to get dressed. I'm going back there now anyways. We'll meet you guys In 45 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Kay, Serena. Just make sure you're actually on time for once!" Rei yelled after her.  
  
Serena walked down the dimly lit hall back to her room, to find Molly sitting at her computer.  
  
"Hey, Molly, come on! It's 8:45! We gotta start getting dressed!"  
  
"Serena, I just don't know about this. I've got a 9am class tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Moll! You know…you need to relax a little bit! It's not like we're going to be out all night! Please?" pleaded Serena.  
  
"Oh, okay. But remember, I'm not staying past one."  
  
"Perfect! Now, let's get dressed!!"  
  
As Serena and Molly went to their respective closets, Serena discretely grabbed Molly's keys from her desk. Then her attention went back to the task at hand: getting ready for Players. She decided she wanted at least a little of her hair up and away from her face. So she decided to curl all of her hair, and put half of it back in a comb. Since she wasn't so wonderful at curling her own hair, she asked Ann for some help putting in the hot curlers. Considering how ridiculously long Serena's hair is, Ann decided not to try and curl all of it. Instead, she only curled what was going to be in the comb. The effect would be that half of Serena's knee length hair would be up in a comb, curled, while the rest of it fell  
  
loosely down her back. As the hot curlers were cooling, Serena finished getting dressed. She was wearing the sorority staple, black polyester-like pants, a long with a high cut maroon tank top. A half hour after she'd started, she was done and ready to take out the curlers.  
  
"Wow, Serena, your hair looks really cool like that!" exclaimed Ann as she put the newly formed curls in the comb.  
  
"Thanks, Ann! And thanks for helping me! Hey, Molly? You ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Sere, just give me one minute!"  
  
Molly stepped out from behind the closet doors to reveal a very different Molly than the one everyone knew. She was earing a knee-length,clingy black skirt, with a low cut hunter green shirt. Her makeup was more pronounced too. The green eyeshadow and sparkles made he startling blue eyes stand out even more than normal. Her normally frizzy, curly,  
  
shoulder-length hair was slick with gel, forming the most beautiful ringlets around her face.  
  
"Wow! Molly!! You look amazing! I think it's time to party! Let's go round everyone up!"  
  
Rei, Amara and Michelle stayed behind to get the surprise ready, but they were definitely waiting to take pictures of everyone first! Ann, all decked out in leather pants, high-heeled boots, a black tank top and bandana, took Molly's key from Serena and gave it to Rei. Susan was in the same kind of outfit as Serena, but she was wearing different colors. As usual, Susan was the one trying to get everyone out the door!  
  
"Come on, guys, enough of the pictures!! It's time to get out of here, before we run out of time for the fun stuff! Bye guys…see ya soon!"  
  
As the partying group left the dorm, Rei took the keys Ann had given her, and opened Serena and Molly's room.  
  
"Amara, Michelle..can you get the balloons from your room and bring them over here? I'm going to pick up the flowers and the cake."  
  
While Rei was gone, Amara and Michelle moved almost 50 balloons into the room. Some, they taped to the ceiling, some to the closet doors. Most of them, however, were scattered across the floor and over the beds. That took them about a half hour, and as they were finishing, Rei came back with the flowers. One dozen variously clolored roses, and a balloon with "Happy 18th birthday" tied around the vase.  
  
"Hey Rei, where's the cake?" asked Amara.  
  
"They said it wasn't ready yet!" grumbling "Susan said it was ready! But, anyways, they told me to come back in a little while. So I'm going to start decorating here, and then go and get it."  
  
Rei's first task in decorating was the confetti. She had multi-colored stars, randomly shaped strips of confetti, and even confetti in the shape of music notes! She scattered each kind of confetti over any surface she could. There was confetti all over the floor, the mirror area, Molly's computer desk, bookshelves, and even Molly's bed! She thought about putting some under Molly's covers, but Amara and Michelle stopped and talked some sense into her first! It was almost 11 when the room was finally finished. One hour left before Molly was supposed to be home from Players. Of course, they'd all planned on leaving early from Players from the very beginning. Serena, Ann and Susan all knew full  
  
well that the bikini contest was starting at midnight, and so that's when they agreed that they'd leave to come home. The only thing left on the checklist to take care of was the cake. All 3 girls went to pick up the cake, all hoping it was actually ready this time! When they got to the store, it was just as they had ordered it. They made sure to pick up  
  
some more icing, so that they could decorate it themselves. By the time they got back, it was 11:30. Amara, the artistic one of the group, took it upon herself to decorate the cake. She outlined the small cake with the red icing, and then went back to write the message: "It's a ferret!" in reference to one of Molly's stuffed cats that everyone teased her about. Now all they had to do was wait for the party people to return!  
  
While those three were getting the party all set up, Molly, Serena, Susan, and Ann were having a blast at Players! 


End file.
